Aria da Capo
by Masked-Writer-In-Disguise
Summary: Aria da Capo means take it from the top with slight variations. Its a musical term. '...Ryuk slammed the prompt book closed and stood up, walking forward to stand next to the two dead men...' Could be considered AU, hits of MelloMatt and LLight. A play.


_**Masked-Writer-In-Disguise: **__Hey, guys. This is one shot #4 in my Purge-My-Mind-Of-All-Other-Plots stint! This one was inspired while I was stage managing (and assistant directing because the director had gotten sick) a play a while back and I'm only just getting around to writing it. It's my first Death Note fic, so it might not be up to the standards of the Death Note fandom, but I really don't care. Read it or don't, as you wish._

'_Aria da Capo' means 'take it from the top with slight variations' in Italian, more or less._

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Death Note or Aria da Capo. They both belong to their respective writers/creators and I'm just borrowing the characters from one and the title and plot from the other. _

_**Inspiration: **__Aria da Capo__ by Edna St. Vincent Millay and my wonderful actors (even the one that got sick, making me take over her part)_

_**Warning:**__ this is going to seem like utter crack, but it has a deeper meaning, I assure you. Y'all just have to find it. –winks- You may have to read it a couple of times. The actors and my first response to reading this was, "What the fuck?", so read carefully or read it a couple of times. You have been warned. There is also some OOCness. It's not my fault though._

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

_Aria da Capo_

_By: Masked-Writer-In-Disguise_

Scene: A stage; set for a party in black and white. There is a long table running parallel to the audience covered in a black and white table cloth. There is food atop the table; lots and lots of food. There are cookies and meats and expensive vegetables and fish and mushrooms. At each end of the table, there are two chairs, both done in black and white. Sitting on top of these chairs are two men, one a blond and one a redhead, Mello and Matt, in their usual attire. They are eating the food spread before them.

"Matt, can you pass the chocolate macaroons? I would kill for a macaroon!!" Mello started the conversation with a whine.

"Mello, you are so intense!" Matt replied sarcastically as he passed the heaped plate to the blond. "Is it Tuesday? I'll kiss you if it's Tuesday." Matt leaned back and picked up his game again.

Mello looked at Matt with a strange look on his face. "Its Wednesday, idiot. Now, is this my artichoke or yours?"

"Pft. Like it matters; it's an artichoke! Wednesday…tomorrow will be Tuesday, then?" Matt said, looking up from his game.

"And people call you a genius…" Mello scoffed and ate his chocolate macaroon.

"Yes, they do… Well, let's get drunk and love each other," Matt leaned forward, reaching for the wine bottle. When he leaned back, he saved his game and pushed the power button; the batteries were getting low again.

"You need to get drunk to love me? Why not when you're sober?" Mello looked slightly angry.

"How should I know? Pass me the wine; I'll tell ya in a minute."

Mello did as he was told, fixing the redheaded genius with his best glare. It was the glare that said, 'you drink too much.' Matt responded with a sharp laugh that said, 'well, duh!'

"…or maybe I don't drink enough. I _do_ follow you and your mafia…there's something wrong. How many fingers do you have?"

Mello looked at Matt with a 'WTF' look. Matt was probably drunk, but he was still acting strangely. He decided to play along, maybe mess with the redhead a bit. A mischievous grin split his face.

"How should I know? It always takes one hand to count the other. It's confusing," the blond said, playing the stupid blond. He was obviously a far cry from stupid, but it was fun messing with an inebriated Matt. It wasn't very often one got to, anyway.

"I'm a student, Mello. I ask these types of questions," Matt leaned forward a little bit.

"Really? Count them yourself, then," Mello held a dainty hand out across the table to wave in Matt's face.

"No, I have people to do it for me. I'm a detective, Mello. I don't have time for this," Matt slurred slightly.

"Matt, I think you've had enough wine," Mello reached to remove the bottle from Matt's reach.

"No, I'm not a detective. I'm a pianist!" Matt shouted as he stood up and moved to mime piano playing facing the audience. Mello looked on with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms, leaning back in his chair.

"Matt, sit down already. You're acting like an idiot," Mello had gotten up to lead Matt back to his seat like he was a young child that needed a parent's guidance, but Matt suddenly lashed out at him.

"Don't stand so close to me! I'm a socialist!" Matt shouted. "I love humanity, but I hate people. Mello, put on your gloves; your hands are cold."

"They're not cold!"

"Yes, I'm sure they are. Now, put on this blanket and got sit by the heater."

"No! Who do you think you are? I run the show here!" Mello yelled in Matt's face. They were both still standing.

"Don't make me hurt you, Mello! Now, do as I say and don't talk back or I'll make you hurt!" Matt shouted back.

Mello froze and looked at Matt as though he'd grown a second head, an arm out of his chest and sprouted a beak and feathers. The blond quickly retreated to his seat; he'd had quite enough of Matt's mood swings.

"My vinaigrette. I cannot live without my vinaigrette!" Mello went back to the only neutral subject he could think of right now. Food was rather simple and it didn't threaten to hurt blond mafia bosses.

"Ah, Mello, you are so fundamental," Matt walked slowly back to his seat and sat down, suddenly very calm and composed. "How would you like to become an actor? I'm your manager."

Mello looked at Matt with an open mouth. "Why? You know I can't really act."

"HA! Can't act? Listen to you! What's that got to do with Kira or Near? You're blond, aren't you? Can't act! You underrate yourself, my dear."

"No, I don't. I know what I can and can't do. I know my limitations."

"Well, I can teach you how to cry and how to die and all the other tricks. The house will love you by five o'clock. You'd have to let me pay for your apartment."

"Let you?! Hahaha, that's a good one. You don't even have a job that I hadn't provided," Mello laughed hard and wiped the tears out of the corner of his eyes.

Matt looked highly offended at Mello's laughter. He had been completely serious. Well, he'd been as serious as a drunken man can be.

"Matt, I'm getting tired of caviar and peacocks livers. Isn't there anything else to eat? Something normal people eat? A vegetable? A cake?" Mello steered the conversation back to food again. Matt was getting weird.

"Well, there are…mushrooms," Matt said hesitantly. Mello always had a motive behind every question he asked. Maybe the blond was going to kill the redhead with a mushroom. That was an interesting idea…

"Mushrooms! Is that so?" Mello stood up and began pacing. "Mushrooms, mushrooms! I cannot…" All thoughts of mushrooms and their potential newness fled the blonde's mind as he caught sight of his reflection in the darkened window. "How do you like these pants? They're new."

Matt looked up at his lover, studying him critically. "I like them; they make your ass look good."

Mello beamed at Matt and moved over to the table. Catching sight of the opened pomegranate, he picked it up and held it out to the redhead. "Here's a pomegranate, love. You've always liked them." Such compliments deserved a reward, after all.

"I'm a critic. I don't like anything…" Matt turned his head to the audience and Mello fumed. Matt caught onto Mello's distress quickly and added, "However, set it aside. I'll have a snack later."

Mello knew the distraction for what it was immediately, but he let it pass. He'd top later and Matt would know not to ignore him anymore, even when drunk.

"Matt, you know, sometimes I think your ignoring me on purpose," Mello took his seat easily, picking at his chocolate macaroons.

"Mels, but yon black moon, you wrong us both," Matt gestured drunkenly at the window behind him.

"Matt, you do realize there's no moon, right?"

"Yes, there never was. 'Moon's just a word to swear by. Pork, on the other hand. Now there's something you can lay your hands on and sink your teeth into! I've lied about you and the moon, Mels. Food is my only lust."

Mello rolled his eyes and propped his head up on his hand; Matt was so going to get it later tonight, when he was sober. He wouldn't be able to walk for a week. "Well, eat it then and stop talking! For God's sake! I haven't heard the clock tick for an hour!"

"It's ticking all the same. If you were a fly, you'd be dead by now and if I were a parrot, I'd be talking for a hundred years!" Matt was rambling now and Mello turned his attention to the shinigami that had appeared behind Matt while he'd been ranting. The shinigami coughed and Matt turned around to address the newcomer. "Hello, why're you here? Wait for your own scene! This is OUR dress rehearsal!"

"Sir I'm tired of waiting. I'll wait no longer," Ryuk stated blandly.

"Well, the scene is set for us!" Mello said.

"True, but I can play the scene," the clown-like shinigami said with his usual unnatural grin splitting his ugly face.

"But, your scene is down for later!" Matt said as Mello rolled his eyes and exited the stage.

"That, too, is true, but I play it now." Ryuk was leaving no room for argument and Matt suddenly saw the shinigami as more than a clown, in that moment; he was seen as a threatening figure, leaving a wide trail of death and decay behind him.

"Fine! I'm tired of black and white, anyway. I'll go find Mello," and Matt walked off the stage, leaving the Shinigami hovering slightly.

"You, Light; L! Where are you?" Ryuk called out, jumping like an excited child.

Light called from off the stage, "We're getting ready, give us a minute."

"Come out and do the scene!" Ryuk called walking to his place at the back of the stage.

"What?" L asked incredulously as he slouched onto the stage and took a seat in his usual position in the chair Matt had just recently vacated. "The scene is later."

"Yes, but we can do it now. I _am_ the scene," Ryuk stated and he took a seat in the throne-like chair positioned on a dais.

"But we're not ready!" L frowned, but his voice was still monotone. "We were going to try to run this over then do nothing whatsoever in the hour we were _supposed_ to have, but we didn't have that hour and now you are telling us to act!?"

"We don't want to play the play. We were expecting to play it later," Light said, leaning against the table and crossing his arms over his chest. He looked slightly irritated.

"Besides, this scene is set for clowns. Also, our scene requires a wall. We can't build one out of tissue paper!" L glanced around at the set and absently picked at streamers set out on the table next to Matt's glass.

"We can't perform a tragedy in this, a comedic background," Light finished.

"Try it," Ryuk began pulling a book out from under the chair. "You two are smart, you'll pull it off. As for the wall, I think you'll find that one wall is very much like another. And regarding the fact of you not wanting to, too bad. All that really matters is that you say the lines and make the gestures. You don't even really have to act. I'll sit here with the prompt book, just in case. Are you ready, then?"

Ryuk grinned and the two geniuses sighed, "We're always ready."

The two men got up and simply began moving the table out of the way, still full of food and drink. The chairs were moved next; one down stage left and the other down stage right. A bowl of water was placed next to the chair down stage right. L went off stage and brought back two cushions and placed them center stage. Light came over and took his place next to L, sitting in a slightly reclined position. Their eyes went far away, and Light began the act, Ryuk presiding over them.

"Look at our sheep, L. They eat the grass were the sun is yellow and black where the clouds drag their shadows," Light said, pointing into the audience where the 'sheep' were located.

"Yes, I have noticed," L said in an off-handed manner. "Do they question where next to eat? Or do they think about things in the way a human would?"

"The world may never know," Light murmured, but still loud enough to be heard in the back row of the theatre. "The black lamb looks as if it's wearing a garland and it drinks its food as if it were a wine."

"I've noticed that," L stated. There were a few moments of silence before the raven haired man turned to his partner. "Do you want to do something? Make a song about a lamb that thought itself a shepherd?"

"Sure! Well, no, I-…I have forgotten my line," Light stage whispered comically back to Ryuk.

"'I know a game worth two of that!'" Ryuk prompted, shifting forward in his chair just a smidge. He never was one to sit still.

"Right!" Light turned back to the audience. "I know a game worth two of that. Let's build a wall and say that over here is my side and over there is your side and neither of us can go on the other's side without permission."

"Very well. Shall we begin?" L agreed, nibbling on his thumb.

The two men got up and moved the chairs down stage center and up stage center. Next, they took the tissue paper streamers that had been on the table and stretched them between the two chairs, going back and forth between them, kicking their cushions out of the way as they passed. They both stepped back and admired their work from their respective sides.

"Now that's a good wall, considering the material we had to use," L murmured and nibbled on his thumb, looking bored with the whole affair.

Light nodded his agreement, then, catching himself agreeing with his enemy, frowned and crossed his arms, looking around.

"Well, let us go plot each other's demise, for lack of a better term," L said going to sit down, slightly turned away from the wall and Light, facing the audience. Light followed suit on his side, laying out at a diagonal perfectly at ease.

From off stage, Matt called, "Hey, Mels, please wait up!"

"My name is MELLO! Leave me alone!" Mello was angry now.

Onstage the two men looked highly offended by this interruption. If they had to do this, they'd rather get it over with quickly.

Once they were sure the noise was not going to continue, they turned back to their respective tasks. There was silence for a long while, neither of the actors speaking and Ryuk was getting impatient. Finally, Light stood up and went back to the wall.

"Ryuzaki, after all is said and done, and in spite of the fact that I started this myself, I don't really like this game. If you think about it, what is the sense of saying we can't cross the wall? It's a silly game. Let's make that song about the lamb," Light said quietly, looking sincere. "Please, let's stop."

L had moved up to the wall during the speech Light had been making. He looked Light squarely in the eyes. There were several moments of silence before L said flatly, "I have forgotten my line."

Ryuk's grin seemed to grow as he said, "'How do I know this isn't a trick?'"

"Right," L grinned. "How do I know this isn't a trick to get to my side."

"L, you know it's not a trick. I'm just tired of this game, that's all. You know I'm telling the truth! Let me come over there, or I'll let you come over here," Light sounded slightly desperate.

"It's a clever trick," L turned and sat back down.

"Fine, I still think this game is stupid!" Light sounded like a three year old when his friend wouldn't give him his way.

There were a few minutes of silence, in which L looked around curiously. He was thirsty, but all the water was on Light's side.

"Light, all the water's on your side. My sheep are thirsty," L stood at the wall again.

"Is it? They are? Oh."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? I mean I can play a game as well as you can. The water's on my side and that's that," Light sounded smug and a little vindictive.

"You're going to let the sheep go thirsty?" L sounded incredulous.

"They're not _my_ sheep. My sheep have plenty of water," Light turned away from L, deciding the conversation wasn't worth having.

"Your sheep? Both yours and mine are one flock. You can't keep them from the water based on the side they were on when we built the wall!" L sounded distressed.

"Oh, can't I? Watch me, and don't try to lead them over here. You'll regret it if you do," Light was getting annoyed with this whole conversation by now and it showed in his voice, which had slightly raised in pitch.

"I wonder how all the water has come to be on your side. I say you had an eye out for the little details, my friend. I would still rather have created the song."

Once again, the conversation of the two men was interrupted by yelling from off stage. Both men turned to look at the general area the noise was coming from as Mello shouted, "Matt, you know, I think you're getting stupid. Please put away the game and look at me." It wasn't a request, even though it sounded like one; it was a demand, an order.

Light glared and clenched his jaw and L sighed and turned to his auburn-haired counterpart. Light slowly let it go and met the grey eyes of the man opposite him. "You know as well as I do, Ryuzaki, that I did no such thing." This was said in a strong voice. Then he looked pleading when L remained silent, "Don't you?"

"I do not," L said, even if he wished Light would always be his friend.

"Don't you?" Light pressed.

"I suppose so. Light, let's stop with this silly game. We both seem to keep forgetting that this _is_ only a game. It's getting to be pretty serious if one of us is willing to let our sheep die of thirst."

Light laughed in agreement. "Don't I know it, Ryuzaki."

The two men reached across the wall to shake on their truce, but Ryuk would have none of that. The shinigami leaned forward in his chair and almost shouted, "'But how do I know…!'"

"Oh, yes…But how do I know this isn't a trick to get the laugh on me?" Light pulled back quickly. Ryuk leaned back slowly, allowing himself to be comfortable once more.

"You can't know; that's the difficult thing about it. You'll have to take my word for it, and I know just how you feel, but one of us has to take the risk, you see, or else the game goes on forever. It's terrible when you stop to think about it…This is the first time this wall has actually felt like a wall. I don't know you anymore, Light," L almost sounded pleading.

"L-Ryuzaki, don't say that! Fine, let's stop the game. You can come over and water your sheep. This is an ugly game, and I never really liked it…How did it start?"

"I don't know…" L was nibbling on his thumb again, his other hand shoved into his pocket as per usual. "I don't know…Light, you're a stranger! I've never met you before! "Come over and water your sheep," indeed! You'll just mix them in with yours and claim them as yours!"

Mello walked onto the stage and looked around. The two main men for this scene froze where they were, and then slowly relaxed, turning to the intruder. Mello looked at Ryuk and said, "Glummy, I want my notebook."

"Well, take it and go!" Light said bitchily. He was really not in a good mood.

Mello sighed and took his notebook from off the table and turned to leave, huffing with indigence of being ignored and treated like a child or an idiot the entire time. When he was gone, Light turned back to L and said, "I'm going to leave you alone for a while, take a nap, and let you cool off. When you come to your senses, let me know. I'll be over here," and with that, Light turned on his heel and went to lay down on his side with the cushion pillowing his head.

L turned to go back to his spot, but he tripped over a bowl that had been placed there by Ryuk while he'd been distracted by Light-kun. The raven haired man bent down to pick it up. It was full of confetti paper, but L knew they were supposed to be jewels; call it an actors' intuition. "Jewels! I'm glad the wall was up before I found them. I'd hate to have to share these with Light. They're mine. Unless…" L placed the bowl back on the ground and turned to the wall. He searched up and down the wall before returning to his spot. "Yes, they all belong to me."

During this time, Ryuk had been over on Light's side, placing items near the boy's head. As he was heading back to his chair, his foot caught on Light's elbow. Light jumped slightly and sat up, looking around confusedly. "How strange... I could swear that black lamb was just here licking my hair…It must have been a dream," Light stood up and brushed the imaginary dust off his backside. "Hey, what do you have there, Ryuzaki?"

Light walked over to the wall to get a closer look and L simply replied, "Jewels."

"Where'd you find them?"

The younger man received only cold silence, so he sighed. "L, come to the wall a minute, will you. I need to talk to you."

"I don't have time."

"I'll give you all the water you want if you give me just one of those red stones. If it's a good one," Light said quietly.

"Water, what do I want of water?" L looked over his shoulder at the man who had interrupted him.

"For your sheep," Light was seriously beginning to doubt L's sanity.

L scoffed. "I don't have sheep."

"Yes, you do, L. They're dying of thirst!" Light gestured to the audience on L's side.

"I can't be bothered with a few sheep. I'm a detective, Light-kun, I have other, more important, things on my mind. Things like these jewels. I don't have time for sheep!" L turned back to his jewels.

"L, just come over here. I want to tell you something."

"No. Go finish your nap," L said dismissively.

"L, if you don't want your sheep, let me have them."

"Go away!..." L sifted the jewels through his fingers absently. "Give you my sheep? Do you take me for a fool? They're as fine over here as they would be over there."

"L! They will die!" Light shouted at the unreasonable man.

There was silence before Light sighed angrily and turned to his side. "Maybe I have jewels on my side…"

"Doubt it. The rock isn't very wide, but it goes pretty deep, you see?" L had once again retreated into his protective monotone voice.

"We'll see," and, with that, Light turned and began searching over his side for any such treasures.

From off stage, Mello called, "Look, Matt, there's the moon!"

"Nonsense," Matt replied haughtily.

Mello sighed, "Matt, sing me something I can remember."

"Matt, your mind is made of crumbs, like an escallop of oysters; first a layer of crumbs, then an oyster taste, then another layer of crumbs." There was the sound of and angry screech and a loud smack, then everything was silent. Light and L glanced at the wing to make sure no more interruptions were forthcoming. Then they turned back to their own play.

Light plopped down on his cushion and looked around, a black plant in his hand, "Well, there are no jewels, but there is this black plant. I've seen a sheep die with half the stalk still in its mouth. I wonder what it would do for to a man." Light stood up and moved over to his bowl of water, talking to himself as he moved. "First I'll get myself a drink of water, and then I'll hack the root into little pieces and see what color it is inside." The auburn-haired teen looked at his reflection in the pool. "I see a shepherd standing on the brink, with red in his eyes and a black weed in his hand. 'Tis I."

With that, the teen knelt and drank his fill. L took that time to come to the wall.

"What are you doing, Light?" he asked curiously.

"Digging for gold," Light replied sarcastically with a little bite. L drew back slightly.

"I'll give you all the gold you want if I can have a drink."

"So it's different if you want the water for yourself, isn't it?" Light said caustically.

L looked at Light like it should be completely obvious for the young genius.

Light sighed and looked at the pool to think for a minute, catching sight of the root on his eyes' journey. He grinned. "Pick me out the finest jewels you have and I'll bring you a bowl of water."

L turned back to his seat and picked up the bowl, looking at it strangely. "A bowl of jewels is a lot of jewels."

Light looked at the root and began to mash it up and pour it into a bowl of water. "I wonder if it tastes bad."

"There are bound to be some jewels in here that I'm fond of," L scooped up a handful of jewels and let them slip through his fingers.

"I hope he can't taste it. He won't. He's too thirsty to notice."

"Maybe I'll give him a necklace…Well, as for that," L smiled an oddly serene smile and pulled a necklace up to his throat, "a necklace…"

"Come get your water, Ryuzaki," L stood up and turned to the wall as L did the same at almost the exact same time.

"Thank you. Instead of a bowl of jewels, I've decided to give you three necklaces of my finest stones," L said as he lifted them up over Light's head. Light lifted the bowl between L's arms and held it to his lips.

"I'll hold the bowl until you've drunk it all," the teen smiled.

"Don't spill anything, or I'll take a stone out of this necklace every time you do."

"Oh, I won't spill a drop," Light smirked evilly.

There were a few minutes of silence before Light said, "You're pulling the string too tight."

L released the bowl and replied, "You're spilling the water."

"You've-you've had enough. Stop pulling the string so tight!" Light released part of the bowl and went to clutch at the string around his neck. Some of the water spilled between the two.

L scoffed, "That's not tight," and he tightened the string.

The bowl fell to the floor and the rest of the reddish water spilled out onto the stage. Two shaking and unsteady hands reached up to try to remove the vice-like string. "You're strangling me!" Light rasped. "It's only a game and you're strangling me!" the edges of Light's vision started to go black.

"It's just a game? It's only a game, but you've poisoned me!" L shouted in the dying Light's face.

Ryuk grinned even wider from his place on the dais as Light writhed in his final throes of death.

"L!" Light rasped out and fell limply to the ground, quite dead.

L gazed straight ahead of him and absently reached a hand out in front of him, as though he couldn't really see. "You've poisoned me…it's so cold…this is a stupid game…let's not play it anymore…I'm coming to be near you, Light," and L walked right through the wall as though it had never been there in the first place, and continued walking. He suddenly stopped and frowned towards the audience. "Where is the wall?" The man turned around, back the way he came, and walked forward slowly. "There was never any wall, I think." And L tripped over Light's foot. "Light, do you have a blanket? I'm cold. Just give me a blanket."

Thus the world's greatest detective died, on top of his one and only friend and his worst rival. Ryuk slammed the prompt book closed and stood up, walking forward to stand next to the two dead men. He poked L with his foot to be sure that he was, in fact, dead, and abruptly turned to the audience, clapping his hands.

"Strike the scene!" With that, Ryuk turned to make his exit as Misa and Near walked onto the stage and began setting the scene as it had been before the two men had had their little battle of sorts. The table was placed over the two dead bodies, but not far enough to cover them, leaving two heads and an errant arm poking out from beneath the black and white cloth. The chairs were placed somewhere close to their original area and the two techies exited the stage.

Matt and Mello entered the scene.

Mello took one look at the set and looked just about ready to blow a nut.

"Mello, cool off, will you?" Matt said walking in to stand next to the irate blond male.

"Look at this set! If there's one thing I hate more than you stealing my chocolate when I need a fix, it's when people use my things and don't put them back exactly as they'd been found!" Mello ranted, walking further onto the stage and picking up random pieces of fruit as he went. "He could have left it as he found it, don't you think so Matt?"

"I don't know. I kinda like it as it is. It adds an artistic touch to the whole feel," Matt began moving his chair closer to its original position. Mello began to follow the redhead's lead, but he caught sight of L's arm sticking out from under the tablecloth. Mello frowned and leaned closer to investigate.

"What's this under the table?" Mello asked and lifted the tablecloth up for a better view. "Oh my God! There are dead bodies under the table!" Mello backed away quickly, nearly falling off the stage backwards in his haste. He wasn't afraid. No, Mello didn't get scared_(HA! Everybody gets scared!)_, but it was rather disturbing to find one's mentor dead under a table with his lover and rival.

"It's L and Light…" Matt said dumbly and stared for a good two minutes.

"Light was killed with a ribbon," Mello said amazedly. Light just didn't seem like the type to allow himself to be killed in such a way. It almost seemed to dainty for the older teen.

"Yet I dare say he's just as dead…" Matt replied and there were a few more seconds of silence before, "Ryuk! Come drag these bodies off the stage. We can't have dinner with two dead bodies under the table! The audience wouldn't stand for it!"

"What makes you think so?" Ryuk asked from the wing before instructing the two men on stage. "Just pull down the tablecloth and play the farce. The audience will forget."

"Well, I suppose you're right. Will you help me with this, Mello?" The blond came forward with a hesitant look on his face, but the bodies were forgotten as the cloth covered them. The two geniuses rearranged the table as close to its original splendor as possible and took their seats again.

"Matt, would you pass the chocolate macaroons? I would kill for a macaroon!!" Mello started the conversation with a whine.

"Mello, you are so intense!" Matt replied sarcastically as he passed the heaped plate to the blond. "Is it Tuesday? I'll kiss you if it's Tuesday." Matt leaned back and picked up his game again.

Mello looked at Matt with a strange look on his face. "Its Wednesday, idiot. Now, is this my artichoke or yours?"

"Pft. Like it matters; it's an artichoke! Wednesday…tomorrow will be Tuesday, then?" Matt said, looking up from his game…

And the curtain drew closed as the lights faded to black.

&~o~o~o~o~o~o~&

_**Masked-Writer-In-Disguise:**__ And there you have it: Aria da Capo. How was it? I rather liked it, and I want to know what you think about it, too, so please tell me. Btw, this play was written in 1920 after World War II. That's a hint at what the deeper meaning is. Now y'all go and find it. –wink-_


End file.
